


As U Wish

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: PD×主理





	As U Wish

关了灯的房间安静得仿佛能把时间拉长。他先按了接听才把手机放到耳边的。“老师，是我。”他的学生压着声音讲话。小心翼翼的语气说不清楚是尊重或是抱歉。但他还是问了一句：“老师，您睡了吗？”

他尚未从睡梦中完全抽离，所以反应也慢。呼吸缓缓的，懒懒的。他的学生就这么听着，在几乎以为他已经再次睡过去的时候，他说：“过来吧。”

“您开一下门。”他的学生好像有点不好意思地笑了。把他也感染着笑起来。“几点了？”现下算是清醒了，知道披件大衣，再耙两下头发才开门。

“六点。”戴着兜帽的学生冲他摆摆手机，切断通话之后揣着口袋眨眼睛。“准确说是，凌晨五点四十九。”有点儿调皮的，但脸色并不好。是结束完工作就直接来找老师了。眼前起皮的嘴唇使他恍然想起睡到一半被手机震醒的发博提醒，于是身体先于思考地捏了一把学生的脸，慢慢牵着走进房间，再是他的怀里。

手掌抚上后脑勺的同时拉下披着霜气的帽子。“炸毛了啊。”他说着一下一下摸毛茸茸的、翘起来的头发，像宠着小动物。“哪有。”虽然嘴里不认，脑袋倒是很乖地往老师肩膀拱了拱。

“我希望是真的没有。”他侧头亲亲学生的眼尾，再由脖子亲到耳廓。“呀！”他下意识因为敏感而逃躲，又在半路被扣在腰背的手掌强行压制，左右为难，他只好坦白。“真的没有，老师。”

“搞音乐都来不及呢。”他默许着更进一步的动作——顶弄胯裆、揉捏臀部、解开裤扣，还配合地蹬掉滑落的裤子。“我没那么闲，您知道的。”然后仰起脖子丝毫没收敛地咬了老师的下巴一口。“而且我愿意遵守规则。您教我的，我一直记着。”咬出圈形状完满的粉色牙印，还伸出舌尖去舔，舔湿了就够到老师的嘴里纠缠。

“所以老师，”他被留恋地吸了吸下唇的小窝，说话黏黏糊糊的。“现在请您也遵守规则，进入我。”

老师的手指细而骨节分明。含在嘴里的时候硌得着练琴留下的薄茧；插进身体之后很像特别设计的震动棒，指节是加剧刺激的凸点，磨得他压着嗓音“哼嗯哼嗯”地喘，且一味摆胯要着老师的手指。从一根要到两根，两根要到三根，都“还不够……”他小声说：“您太大了……”

他亲亲学生的发旋，本意也没打算要真的进去，就准备整个握上他的性器帮忙弄出来便停。不料让他的学生识破了。不止抓着他的手去捏挺立的乳尖，还自作主张直接往那勃起的性器上坐。“唔嗯——”学生疼得吸气，手臂把老师的脖子缠得死紧。

“还说没有。”以目前的姿势并看不到学生的表情，视线只及低垂眉梢。他暗自叹了口气，疗伤似地细细亲吻学生的鬓角。“不准拿自己撒气。”然后才是托起他的腰臀，就着插入手指的扩张程度，慢慢挺了性器进入。

这次不感到痛。被一点一点撑满的感觉使他腿软心也软。先前刀枪不入的伪装已随着老师的温柔进攻悉数卸下，他舒服地蜷成名副其实的小动物——由他的老师全心宠着、爱护着。

“嗯啊……谢谢您……”


End file.
